May be I Can Love You
by adolf.k.weismann
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki rentre en terminal pour lui une rentrée banale comme tout les autres qui mais-cette année tout va changer un nouveau professeur qui deviendra l'amour de sa vie mais un amour impossible entre amitié, amour, et disputes /NARUSASU/


May be I Can Love You

[CHAPITRE 1]

Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune adolescent de dix-sept ans, rentrait en terminal . Il habitait dans le centre de Tokyo et trouvait sa vie ennuyeuse, étant toujours seul depuis son enfance. Il apprit à vivre indépendemment de sa famille et de son cousin Yahiko dont il était très proche jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décide d'étudier à l'étranger. Naruto ne le voyait que pour le nouvel an mais il vivait très bien comme ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas que son cousin soit à l'étranger pour ses études car lui comptait devenir basketteur professionnel. Il avait découvert ce sport en regardant un groupe de jeunes jouer, sauter, marquer des paniers. Il avait trouvé ça génial au début mais il avait fini par vouloir abandonner. Heureusement un vieil homme lui apprit les techniques de base du basketball puis avec le temps, il avait progressé. Par la suite, il découvrit que le vieil homme était connu dans le monde du basket japonais, la JBL. Il était celui qui détenait le dernier nouveau record. Naruto s'était donné comme défi de faire un nouveau record pour lui montrer son talent.

Naruto se dirigeait evrs le lycée quand un groupe de filles en chaleur courrut à sa rencontre.

- Naruto, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non, Naruto ! Moi !

Les filles se disputèrent pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles Naruto allait choisir mais ce dernier continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe lui barre la route.

- Tiens, un revenant ! Mais comment va notre cher ami blond ?

- La ferme Kiba !

Un des gars de kiba le prit par le col mais Naruto se laissa faire, s'en foutant royalement.

- Kiba, tu peux dire à ton garde du corps de me lâcher. Il put la pisse !

- T'as dit quoi le blondinet ?

- C'est bon Chouji, tu peux le lâcher.

- Enfin ! Parce qu'avec votre odeur, j'aurais pu être contaminé.

Kiba fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Chouji voulait répliquer mais son chef l'en empêcha, laissant Naruto partir tranquillement avant que ce dernier ne rajoute :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes toutous, papa revient très vite.

- Kiba, tu vois pas qu'il nous cherche !

- Et toi, tu tombes dedans. Réfléchis un peu imbécile, c'est la rentrée. Et tu sais ce que la vieille a dit. La prochaine fois on l'aura mais maintenant, partons.

Plus loin, notre cher blond continuait son chemin vers le troisième étage du lycée pour savoir à quelle classe il appartenanit, bien qu'il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul, il aimait ça parce ce qu'il pouvait rêver tranquillement et être en paix. Mais son rêve ne s'était pas réalisé, il venait de se faire percuter.

- Put*** ! Regarde où tu vas enfoiré !

- Excuse-moi, j'ai pas vu ou j'allais. J'suis vraiment désolé.

Naruto releva la tête pour se noyer dans deux émeraudes, des mèches roses les entourant. Il se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'on le ramène sur terre.

- Où tu allais comme ça ?

- Je partais regarder dans quelle classe j'étais.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne. Moi aussi, je cherchais le tableau.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suppose que tu as dix-sept ans, comme moi.

- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Sakura Haruno et non, j'ai seize ans. J'ai sauté une classe au début du collège.

- Okay. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question sur tes cheveux. Ils sont naturels ? Parce que le rose c'est plutôt osé.

Sakura s'arrêta pour lui lancer un regard noir. Naruto s'approchait quand il se prit un coup de poing dans la joue le faisant voler à quelques mètres plus loin pour atterrir devant une porte de classe.

- Sache une chose, Uzumaki. Je déteste qu'on parle de mes cheveux cent pour cent naturel de cette façon. Si t'es pas content, tu peux toujours t'en aller.

Naruto la regarda dans les yeux et sut alors la vérité : il aimait cette fille qui n'était pas comme les autres, qui avait osé le frapper sans aucune gène.

- Excuse-moi, Sakura. Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer mais sache qu'à l'avenir je n'en parlerai plus.

- C'est bon, je te pardonne. On peut continuer notre chemin.

- Attends, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Pourquoi, toi, tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi, comme les autres filles ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà un petit ami plus beau que toi.

*Je voudrais bien voir ça*

- Bon, bah... allons-y Sakura-chan !

Naruto et Sakura se dirigent vers le tableau pour voir dans quelle classe ils étaient : ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la même classe, la 2-b. Ils allèrent ensuite vers leur classe quand une envie pressante pris Naruto, le faisant se diriger vers les toilettes. Il courait pour ne pas arriver en retard lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un.

- Jeune homme, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cours ?

*J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Cet homme était magnifique, une beauté glaciale*

- Euh... j'avais une envie pressante.

- Ne tardez pas trop, la sonnerie va bientôt rententir.

- Oui sensei.

Naruto regardait partir le bel homme, sa peau lisse et pâle. Il n'y croyait pas, Cupidon était passé. Il reprit sa marche en direction des toilettes, ne croisant personne qui lui causerait des problèmes puis il retourna en classe, Sakura à ses côtés.

- T'en a pris du temps. Qu'est-ce que t'es parti foutre encore ?

- Bah, en fait, j'ai croisé un prof, je crois.

Sakura observait Naruto qui avait sa main sur sa nuque et le trouva mignon pendant un instant. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui prononça :

-Taisser et asseyer vous les morveaux .Je me presentre Sasuke Uchiwa je serai votre professeur principal et également de francais

[FIN CHAPITRE 1]

Je remercie reiya981sempai d'avoir corriger mon chapitre j'espere que sa vous a plus ou que n'avez pas aimée dîtes le moi n'aiyer pas honte de le dire


End file.
